fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Cryptic Message
"Something is coming..." A young man standing on a large rock of mountaintop says to two young girls behind him who listen intently at the man's words. "Something is coming...could it be? the one who hunts us..." He jumps off the stone, and lands perfectly on the ground, not injuring himself from the impact, despite being several feet in the air. "We can't ignore this. Let's return home and see what it is that I'm feeling...I just hope I'm wrong." ---- A few miles west from the location of the three young mages, a mysterious young female watches them with hateful red eyes. She holds a small paper in hand and prepares to blow it away in the wind, and although she claims to know such mages, her intentions are unknown. She begins to descend down the mountain muttering several words. "Soon, soon the time will come. And when it does, I will kill them all!" The woman thought to herself as she unleashed several waves of magic energy, destroying the nearby environment leaving cracks and rumble in her path. As she arrived towards a dark gloomy building, she looked at her sword and said "I only need one to kill them. One is enough, but killing only one isn't." She walks towards the buildings door and opened them was warmly welcomed by a tall woman covered in a black cloak and hood, whose red eyes were the only things visible. The cloaked woman welcomes her with open arms and proceeds to ask her on her recent discovery. The young mage remains silent and lifts her hand up to quiet the two drunken mages around her and has two other mages send them of to a secret room under the building. "Well, I found them. It took several years for me to find them, but we finally have them mother. The time will come soon when the Kriyas taste their own blood and feel their life slip away. However, it is too soon to fight them. For now we wait". the young mage says as her mother places her arms around her shoulders. 'Very well my daughter. Hatsumi, anything you say, will be done. Gather the man, for today we attack the guild just north of here. Remember, leave none alive". Hatsumi smiles and stares as her mother disappears into an upstairs room. Gathering her men, she leaves the guild marching on towards a small guild, all of which are unaware of an impending doom. With eyes red as blood, she draws her sword and charges towards an unsuspecting mage. The slaughter has only just begun, and while the enemy takes charge, the three unsuspecting mages from the mountain can only stare into the clear blue sky as their sense of danger increases more and more. ---- The young man from the mountain, accompanied by two girls had just managed to escape the falling boulders in time, and even though they were close to the base of the mountain many of their passage ways had either been destroyed or blocked by the small avalanche caused by the young unknown mage. "Malek, what was that?" cries out the red-haired mage with a worried expression. "I don't know Kiyoko, but this wasn't any ordinary avalanche. Someone caused it. But who would be all the way out here and cause a avalanche, while there is clearly nothing around for miles?" Eagle says in a state of confusion. "Who knows, but I suggest we get out of here. It's not safe around here. Master Makarov should be waiting for us", Rika says with anticipation. Eagle and Kiyoko agree, and deciding that there is no other way down the mountain, the three mages unsheathe their bladed weapons and shatter down the walls of massive rocks until they reach the bottom. With nothing but Malek's warning on something dangerous headed their way on their minds, the three mages rushed on to Magnolia and arrived at the Fairy Tail Guild, after previously having been away for almost a month, due to their several missions. Upon arrival, many of their guild mates welcomed them home, and mentioned their victory at the Grand Magic Games. While they were happy, the three were still unsettled until Makarov appeared with a note, that carried the message Malek had feared. The message said "To the Kriyas. Your day of reckoning is upon us. The day of your deaths has been set into motion, and it is one day you will not be able to escape. I care not for your pathetic guild, but they will all still die. You are the one who matters most, and we will not stop until you are dead". Eagle stares viciously at the note and close his hand in a fist while holding it, only to freeze and shatter the paper. With an angry look, he tells his sister to prepare themselves, for Akuma and Hatsumi had finally returned. A little later that day, Kiyoko is standing on the balcony outside her apartment looking at the night sky when suddenly she is accompanied by Sayaka who asks her what is wrong. Worried about her brother's words and the recent message, Kiyoko feels that she should tell her, but decides not to. Brushing of any idea of a conversation, Kiyoko tells Sayaka that everything is alright and that they should head back to bed. Giving the night one last stare, Kiyoko shuts the doors to her balcony and heads to bed, falling asleep instantly. Meanwhile, in the distance, a cloaked woman with yellow eyes stares at the same apartment and begins to mutter incoherently. The winds blows a strong wind lift her cloak and reveals a red dress. "Please, my children forgive me." the mysterious woman says with tears running down her cheeks like a river. As the wind died down she kept a blank stare in her face. "Hey, get down from there" a voice shouts from down below. Listening, the woman jumps down and lands her feet and quickly takes of, leaving only droplets of tears on ground as she runs. THE END Trivia *This is one of the shortest chapters in Fairy Tail:The Dragon Slayers, with The Ice Dragon Slayer being the second shortest. *This chapter marks one of Sayaka's few appearances in this arc. *Naomi makes a cameo for the first time in this chapter. Category:Fairy Tail Fanon